Kamen Rider x Super Sentai x RWBY Chibi
by MasterMinion405
Summary: What if there exist a world where Kamen Rider, Super Sentai and RWBY characters all band together to do...some skits? Inspired by RWBY Chibi and the Net Movies of several Kamen Rider movies.
1. Chapter 1

**Kamen Rider x Super Sentai x RWBY Chibi: Episode 1**

 **It's Space Time!**

"I can't believe we're gonna be the first ones in Remnant to be in space!" Ruby gets excited.

"Calm down, little sis. We haven't even started yet." Yang calmed her down.

 _The team can be seen inside a rocket ship to space as Professor Ozpin and Glynda Goodwitch can be seen obversing them from the distance._

"This will go down in the history of Remnant!" Ozpin exclaimed.

"Are you sure about this, Professor?" Glynda asked.

"Yes, I'm sure that this will be a success! Have faith on me in this one, Glynda." Ozpin answered.

 _Soon enough, the rocket began launching towards space. After a few minutes, the rocket can be seen floating in space. Team RWBY peeked through the window to see what was going on._

"Oh my gosh! We did it! We're in space!" Ruby was overjoyed.

 _Team RWBY can be seen jumping around in joy as they finally made it in space. They eventually calmed down and set foot in space while wearing an astronaut outfit._

"Wow, I can't believe we're actually in space." Weiss was amazed.

"I know, right? That's mean we're the first ones to reach here." Ruby happily said.

"I have to break it to you, Ruby, but I think we're not the only ones here..." Blake said as he points to something.

 _There, we see Kamen Rider Fourze passing by while using the Rocket Module to stay afloat._

"UCHUU KITAAAAAAAA!" Fourze shouted so much that the team could hear it from a mile away.

 _And then, we see Shishi Red joining Fourze as he shouts his own catchphrase._

"YOSSHA LUCKYYYYYY!" Shishi Red shouted.

 _They also saw Team JNPR and the rest of the Kyurangers hanging around in space alongside Fourze and Shishi Red as the Orion passes by. This left Team RWBY to be dumbfounded._

"Well, so much for being the first ones in space..." Ruby said in disappointment.

* * *

 **Ninjas In Hate**

 _Blake can be seen inside a mall walking around._

"Oh boy! I can't wait to get my hands on the sequel of Ninjas in Love! I've been waiting for this day to come!" Blake muttered to herself.

 _And soon enough, she eventually arrived in the Ninjas in Love panel. Many people were waiting in line just to get their hands on the copy. Blake eventually lets herself fall in line, hopefully she could get the copy before it gets empty._

"Hold it right there!" A voice can be heard in the distance.

 _Blake and all of the people in the panel looks to their left and there, they saw Ruby pointing her finger at them._

"Ruby?" Blake was confused as to why she's here.

"I won't let you guys release that filthy book!" Ruby exclaimed.

"Oh yeah? You and what army?" One of the guys in the panel asked her.

 _Ruby smirks at this and raised her left hand. Then, NinjaRed, Hurricane Red and Akaninger all came to Ruby's side._

"Ninja Red, Sasuke!" NinjaRed stated his roll call.

"The wind howls, the sky rages! Air Ninja, Hurricane Red!" Hurricane Red stated his roll call.

"The Wild Brilliance! AkaNinger!" Akaninger stated his roll call.

"Oh no! It's them!" One of the guys in the panel panicked in seeing the Red Ninjas.

"That's right! That book is a disgrace to ninjas everywhere!" NinjaRed exclaimed.

"And we will do everything to get rid of that pile of abomination that you created!" Hurricane Red added.

"Alright! We're on fire right now! Let's get 'em!" Akaninger commanded.

"Right!" Ruby, NinjaRed and Hurricane Red all nodded in agreement and charged towards the panel.

"Oh no! What do we do?" One of the people in the panel asked the creator.

"Don't worry, we have a trump card!" The creator of Ninjas in Love said as he snaps a finger.

 **SHINOBI NO ENTERTAINER! NINNIN COMIC! YEAH!**

 _Then, we see Kamen Rider Build, in his Ninnin Comic form, came out of nowhere and turns towards the creator._

"What's wrong?" Build asked.

"I want you to deal with those freaks over there!" The creator pointed to Ruby and the Red Ninja Sentai in front of them.

"Oh, alright. This will be easy!" Build said as he grabs the 4-Koma Ninpoutou.

 _And so, the fight began. At first, Build was at disadvantage because he's facing 4 people, but the tides are in his favor when he used the Duplication Technique, defeating them easily._

"This is bad...We should retreat for now." Akaninger commanded.

 _With that, the Red Ninja Sentai escaped by throwing Smoke Bomb below, leaving Ruby all alone._

"Hey, you can't leave me here!" Ruby told them.

 _Then, Blake approaches Ruby with a glare in her eyes._

"You have some explaining to do, Ruby..." Blake said.

"Oh, Blake...uh...I didn't know you were here..." Ruby couldn't respond properly due to her glare. "Well, I better go now! See ya!"

 _And with that, Ruby left the scene in a flash, leaving a trail of rose petals behind._

"Come back here, Ruby!" Blake shouted as she chased after Ruby.

* * *

 **The Ultimate Treasure of Remnant**

 _Team RWBY can be seen in a ship that has the same color as Ruby's clothes sailing in the sea, searching for the ultimate treasure. Weiss can be seen in the top of the ship acting as the navigator._

"Weiss, are we near the island yet?" Ruby asked.

"We're almost there, Ruby." Weiss answered.

"Alright! The ultimate treasure's gonna be ours!" Ruby exclaimed.

 _They soon reached the island where the ultimate treasure. And after a few hours of wandering around, they finally found the ultimate treasure._

"There it is, you guys! The ultimate treasure!" Ruby points to the treasure.

"Whew, we've been wandering this island for hours..." Weiss said.

"Now let's not waste time! Let's go and get the treasure!" Yang told them.

 _But before they could even approach the treasure, they encountered Team JNPR, who was also aiming to get the treasure._

"Whoa! What are you guys doing in here?" Ruby asked Jaune.

"Well, we're here to get that treasure! That'll make us rich!" Nora told them.

"Oh no, you don't! We found that treasure first, that means it's ours!" Ruby told them.

"No, it's ours!" Jaune retaliated.

"You're both wrong. That treasure belongs to us!" A voice can be heard.

 _Both Team RWBY and Team JNPR turn around and see the Gokaigers landing on the island from the Gokai Galleon hovering above._

"You kids better stay away from the treasure!" Gokai Yellow spoke up.

"Yeah! There can only be one who's worthy of getting that treasure and it's going to be us, Gokaiger!" Gokai Silver nodded.

"Over my dead body!" Both Ruby and Jaune shouted at the Gokaigers.

 _This caused both Ruby and Jaune to bicker on each other while the rest of their team and Gokaigers watched until Gokai Red spoke up._

"Since we're all here for the treasure, why don't we fight it out?" Gokai Red suggested.

"Hmm...I think it's a good idea." Ruby nodded in agreement.

"Yeah!" Jaune also nodded.

"Well then, let's begin!" Gokai Red said.

 _Team RWBY, Team JNPR and the Gokaigers are in their combat stance as the three teams prepared themselves to fight for the treasure. And after a few seconds of staring contest, the fight finally begins. Clouds of smoke envelops the island as the three teams fight for their lives and for the treasure. While this is going on, Kamen Rider Diend suddenly appears out of nowhere and took the ultimate treasure for himself._

"So, this is the ultimate treasure of Remnant..." Diend muttered to himself.

 _This caused the three teams to stop fighting as Ruby, Jaune and Gokai Red looked at Diend who was now holding the treasure._

"What the? Who are you?" Jaune asked.

"Me? Well, I'm just a passing-through Kamen Rider..." Diend simply answered.

"You better drop that treasure, pal!" Gokai Red told him.

"Yeah! That treasure doesn't belong to you!" Ruby nodded.

"Oh, it definitely belongs to me! And unfortunately, I'm not gonna stick around this island for any longer." Diend said as he takes out the Invisible Rider Card and inserts it into his DienDriver.

 **ATTACK RIDE: INVISIBLE**

 _Ruby, Jaune and Gokai Red did their best to catch Diend, but alas he escaped with the treasure._

"Damnit! He got away with the treasure!" Ruby ranted.

"Well, so much for that..." Gokai Yellow said.

"Looks like we all came here for nothing...Wonderful." Weiss said.

* * *

 **A/N: And there you have it, the first chapter of Kamen Rider x Super Sentai x RWBY Chibi. This fanfiction is inspired by RWBY Chibi and the Net Movies of several Kamen Rider movies. I'm a fan of these series so I made this fanfiction.**

 **Keep in mind that this fanfiction will contain original skits involving Kamen Rider, Super Sentai and RWBY characters, so leave a suggestion for a skit that you want to see.**

 **That's all for now and thanks for reading the first chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Kamen Rider x Super Sentai x RWBY Chibi: Episode 2**

 **Sniping in the Forest**

 _It was quite a lovely day in the Emerald Forest. However, Beowolves are still in the forest as we see three of them roaming around the forest, searching for prey. But that all ended when they were shot to death, disintegrating them into dust in the process. Somewhere in the distance, we see Ruby with her Crescent Rose in Rifle Mode, Kamen Rider Snipe with his Gashacon Magnum and Bouken Silver with his Sagasniper, revealing to be the ones responsible for shooting the three Beowolves to death._

"Boom! Headshot!" Ruby exclaimed.

"We didn't even shoot them in the head..." Snipe told her.

"Doesn't matter! They're all dead now." Bouken Silver assured him.

"Seriously, we've been here for hours. This should be the last one, right?" Snipe asked.

"I'm not quite sure, but I think there's still more of them." Ruby answered.

"This could take a while..." Bouken Silver lets out a sigh before resuming their sniping duties.

 _Somewhere in the forest, we see Team JNPR walking around the forest with Jaune wearing a Beowolf costume._

"Nora, are you sure this plan would work?" Jaune asked Nora.

"Of course it'll work! Once they saw you in that costume, they will try to befriend you! And when that happens, we're going in and break their legs!" Nora exclaimed.

"Nora, for the last time, we're not gonna break their legs!" Ren scolded her.

"Aww, come on, Ren. It'll be fun!" Nora said to him.

"Alright, fine. I'll let you break their legs, but only because I said so." Ren said.

"Horray!" Nora was overjoyed.

"Now, let's go and find those Beowolves." Pyrrha told them.

 _Team JNPR eventually reached to the same spot where the three Beowolves were shot by Ruby, Snipe and Bouken Silver earlier. Jaune continues to wander around, hoping for Beowolves to show up while the rest of the team decides to hide in the bushes to wait for an opportunity. However, the three snipers already spotted him._

"Found one!" Ruby exclaimed.

"Alright, this better be the last one!" Snipe said.

"Wait a minute, that Beowolf looks odd..." Bouken Silver noticed something.

"It doesn't matter. Fire!" Ruby said as she pulls the trigger.

 _Thankfully, Jaune was able to notice it and quickly dodges the shot._

"Whoa, who's shooting at me?" Jaune asked.

"Wow, I've never seen a Beowolf that fast." Bouken Silver said.

"Well, let's see if he can dodge this!" Snipe said as he pulls the trigger.

 **BANG BANG! CRITICAL FINISH!**

 _Snipe fires a big blast at Jaune, but he quickly dodges once again._

"Seriously, who's shooting at me?!" Jaune wondered.

"Damnit, that Beowolf's too fast!" Snipe said.

"How about this?" Bouken Silver prepares to use his attack. "Sagastrike!"

 _Bouken Silver fires a big blue beam at Jaune, but once again, he quickly dodges it._

"Stop shooting at me! I'm not a Beowolf!" Jaune shouted.

 _Jaune continues to dodge shots from Ruby, Snipe and Bouken Silver as they fired simultaneously at him._

"What's going on? Is there someone in there?" Ren wondered.

"Of course! How could I forgot?" Pyrrha suddenly realized something.

"What is it, Pyrrha?" Nora asked.

"I've heard from Professor Ozpin that Ruby, Snipe and Bouken Silver are on sniping duty right now." Pyrrha explained.

"And since Jaune is in his Beowolf costume, they might have mistook him for an actual Beowolf and tried to shoot him." Ren added.

"Oooooh." Nora's only respond.

 _Then suddenly, Jaune can be heard screaming for his friend's help while constantly dodging fire._

"Guys! I need some help here!" Jaune shouted.

* * *

 **Yang's New Bike**

 _Yang and Blake can be seen walking around the motorcycle shop, searching for something._

"Yang, what are we doing in here?" Blake asked.

"Oh, I'm gonna buy a new motorcycle since my Bumblebee got into an accident last night..." Yang answered.

"But I thought you would never replace it." Blake said.

"Yeah, but I've changed my mind..." Yang answered.

 _The motorcycle shop is full of motorcycles from Kamen Rider and Super Sentai series._

"Alright, Blake. Help me find a good motorcycle!" Yang told her.

"Hmmm...How about that one?" Blake points to something off-screen.

 _Yang and Blake eventually approached the bike that Blake points out. It turns out to be Kamen Rider Accel in his bike form._

"I gotta admit, this one looks good. Though, the color isn't my style..." Yang commented on the motorcycle.

"Well, you could at least buy it for Ruby. I mean, the color suits her perfectly." Blake suggested.

"Nah, she's too young to ride a motorcycle anyway." Yang answered.

 _But when Yang turns around to find a better one, she finds something that caught her eye. It was Kamen Rider Lazer in his Level 2 form, which takes a form of a motorcycle. Yang quickly approaches it and inspects the motorcycle._

"W-What are you looking at, lass?" Lazer spoke up, though she was unaware of this.

"This is perfect!" Yang screamed in glee.

"Hmm...Yeah, it does have the color you wanted. Not sure about those eyes, though." Blake points to it's eyes.

"I'm pretty sure that's just the light bar. It's just that they made it so that it looks like eyes." Yang responded.

"So, are you gonna buy this one?" Blake asked.

"Of course! This is like the perfect motorcycle to replace Bumblebee!" Yang answered.

"Oh, come on! Why me?!" Lazer ranted.

"Are you sure you're not gonna buy that one for Ruby?" Blake asked as she points to Accel in Bike form.

"Hmm...I guess I could buy that for her, but I'm gonna let Weiss do that for me..." Yang answered.

"Yeah, that might be a good idea." Blake nodded in agreement.

 _After a while, Yang and Blake are now outside the motorcycle shop as Yang began to mount on her new motorcycle_

"Alright! Let's go back to Beacon!" Yang said as she starts the engine.

"H-Hey! Watch it!" Lazer shouted as he speeds off.

* * *

 **Zwei's New Dog Partner**

 _Ruby can be seen entering her dorm room, with her teammates waiting for her._

"Hey guys! Guess what? I finally found a new partner for Zwei!" Ruby told them.

"Oh? Who is it?" Weiss asked.

 _And then, Doggie Kreuger came into the dorm room, which scares Blake a little bit, causing her to go to her bed._

"Hello. The name's Doggie Kreuger." Doggie greeted.

"Whoa, it can talk?!" Yang asked.

"Yeah, I can't believe it myself. Anyway, Doggie here will be Zwei's new partner from now on." Ruby said.

"It makes sense since they're both dogs..." Weiss said.

 _A few minutes later..._

 _Blake is now alone in the dorm room, with Doggie taking care of Zwei in the same room._

"Why am I surrounded by dogs?" Blake asked as she is still in her bed, scared.

"Blake, would you like to join us?" Doggie asked.

"N-No thanks." Blake stuttered.

 _Blake tried several attempts of escaping the dorm room undetected, but Doggie Kreuger spotted her every time. After several attempts, Blake finally got out of the dorm room through the window while both Zwei and Doggie were distracted by something._

"Finally! I got out of that room..." Blake exclaimed.

 _But as she jumps in victory, she saw Doggie and Zwei playing fetch on each other, which caused Blake to widen her eyes in shock._

"Oh, hi Blake. Never thought you'd be here. Would you like to see our tricks?" Doggie asked.

 _Blake lets out a sigh and looks down in disappointment._

"I can never escape from them, can't I?" Blake asked.

* * *

 **Ruby's Motorcycle (continuation to Yang's New Bike)**

 _Team RWBY can be seen outside Beacon walking around until they stopped to a spot where a present box can be seen._

"Uh...What's this?" Ruby asked as she gestured to her gift.

"Well, consider this as my gift to you, Ruby." Weiss answered.

 _Yang and Blake proceeds to open the present, revealing Kamen Rider Accel in Bike form in front of Ruby._

"Wow, this is the coolest motorcycle I've ever seen in my entire life!" Ruby commented.

"Glad you liked it. It was Yang who suggested to buy this for you." Weiss said.

"I can't wait to see how fast this motorcycle is!" Ruby said.

"Well, why don't we test it right now? I'll bring along my new motorcycle while I'm at it." Yang suggested.

"But first, we're gonna have to teach you how to ride one." Weiss said.

 _The team proceeds to teach Ruby how to ride a motorcycle and after a few hours, we finally see them in the streets of Vale, with Ruby riding on Accel and Yang riding on Lazer._

"Alright, little sis. Let's see if that motorcycle is pretty good." Yang said.

"I'm ready!" Ruby told her.

"So, you too, huh?" Lazer asked as he leans on Accel.

"Don't ask me questions!" Accel shouted.

 _Then, Red Buster riding on Cheeda Nick joins in the fray._

"Can I join in the fun?" Red Buster asked both Ruby and Yang.

"Uh...Sure." Ruby answered.

"What's up guys?" Nick greeted both Accel and Lazer.

"Oh, great. Not you too..." Lazer said.

 _After a few seconds, Ruby, Yang and Red Buster all speed off to god knows where, leaving Blake and Weiss behind._

"Wonderful, they left us behind." Weiss said.

"Well, why don't we do something else in the meantime?" Blake suggested.

"Yeah, I'm down with that." Weiss answered.

* * *

 **A/N: And there goes the second episode of Kamen Rider x Super Sentai x RWBY Chibi. I hope you guys liked it. I tried my best in making this original skits as good as possible.**

 **As always, if y** **ou have some suggestions, please let me know. That would be appreciated. That's all for now and thanks for reading!**


End file.
